


Lipstick

by kinkyacewonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Christian School, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, fem!kihyun, fem!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyacewonho/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: There's a new girl at Goyang Christian Academy, and Kiki finds herself staring.





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> For the “family traditions” square of Monsta X Bingo.

Kiki’s in her homeroom class when she hears Seungwan and Sunyoung whispering about a new girl. The majority of students at Goyang Christian Academy have attended since they were old enough to be enrolled, and while new students do join occasionally, the school is selective about who it accepts. Kiki doesn’t remember a student ever transferring in the middle of the semester like this. 

She leans forward in her desk, tapping Seungwan on her shoulder. “What’s this about a new girl?” 

Seungwan turns, clearly eager to have another interested party to gossip with. “She showed up halfway through English class yesterday. Sunyoung looked her up on Naver afterwards and apparently she got expelled from her last school.” 

“Expelled?” Goyang Christian Academy is prestigious, why on earth would they allow someone who got expelled from their previous school to join halfway through the semester? “So why is she here?” 

Seungwan shrugs. “Maybe her parents thought she needed to get some Jesus in her? Which is dumb, everyone knows the kids of religious leaders always end up being more trouble.” 

“Hey, my father’s a deacon,” Kiki reminds her. And she isn’t trouble: she does all her homework ahead of time, never skips class, and always keeps her room tidy. She strives to be a model daughter. 

“Apparently she’s some CEO’s daughter,” Sunyoung pipes up. Well, that would explain it. Money can buy you anything. 

 

Kiki meets the new girl two hours later, in her third period math class. Mrs. Kim is just beginning the lesson when the classroom door opens, and a tall brunette slides in. She tries to slip in undetected, but that’s difficult to accomplish because she looks to be nearly six feet tall, and every eye in the class is immediately trained on her. 

“Miss Lee,” Mrs. Kim says. “I was wondering if you were going to join us.” 

“I think I’m required to by law,” Miss Lee quips, sliding into the only empty desk—the one right next to Kiki. 

Kiki intends to give her a once-over, but she finds herself staring. This girl’s legs are impossibly long; seventy-eight percent of her body seems to be legs. The school’s plaid uniform skirt looks like a fashionable miniskirt on her. In fact, she makes the entire uniform look like it came straight off a runway. When she brushes her long hair back over her shoulder and gives Kiki a friendly smile, she practically melts. 

Although Kiki does everything she can to make her parents proud, there’s one thing about her that her family would have trouble with, because it goes against all of their teachings and traditions: it’s not her male classmates that cause Kiki’s heart to flutter, but the female ones. And this new girl has her insides squirming like someone’s released a swarm of butterflies within her. 

“I’m Minji,” she whispers while the teacher is teaching, and normally Kiki would have a problem with that. There is a time and a place for everything, and the classroom is not the place for socializing, not while the teacher is speaking. But something about Lee Minji has her wanting to throw her normal morals out the window from just one look at her. She’s like a Barbie doll come to life, she’s so perfect. 

“Kiki,” she whispers back. 

Minji replies with another smile, pulling a notebook out of her designer purse and starting to take notes. Her pen has a fuzzy pink pompom at the end of it, and once again Kiki finds herself captivated, watching how Minji’s slender fingers move over the paper, the fuzzy pink pompom bobbing up and down as she writes. Minji looks up, and they lock eyes for half a second before Kiki looks down at her own half-empty paper, frantically starting to scribble. 

She doesn’t dare look over at Minji again for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell rings she rushes to her feet, trying to stuff her notebook and pencil back into her backpack quick enough to escape before Minji says anything. She feels a tap on her shoulder, and knows she’s failed. 

“Kiki, right?” Minji asks, and oh no her speaking voice is gorgeous too, rich and husky. 

“Yes?” Kiki hates the way her voice rises when she’s nervous. It makes her sound squeaky, like a hamster. 

Minji smirks, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Did you like what you saw?” 

Kiki feels her face turn red and splotchy, her tongue heavy in her mouth. “What?” 

“You were staring,” Minji says plainly, like it’s no big deal. “Did you like what you saw?” 

Kiki stammers for something to say, some sort of excuse or explanation that isn’t you’re super pretty and I’m very gay. 

“I like your lipstick,” she finally says. 

Minji seems to buy it, because she reaches for Kiki’s hand and asks, “Want me to swatch it for you?” 

Kiki nods, expecting Minji to reach into her purse and pull out the tube of lipstick, but instead she brings Kiki’s hand up to her face and presses a big, wet kiss to the back of it. 

“There,” she says when she’s finished, surveying the kiss mark. “It’s a good color on you.” 

Kiki stares at her hand in disbelief. A pretty girl just kissed her. She kissed her hand, but still. She’s never been kissed by a girl before. 

She wants to keep it there forever, the imprint of Minji’s plush lips on her skin, but she can’t. Having another girl’s lipstick kiss on the back of her hand will certainly draw attention from the teachers, and she really doesn’t want to hear what her parents will say about it. She heard her father’s sermon when the preacher was out sick with the flu, about how this world is rapidly falling to the sinners, and how Christians must stand strong even in the face of a society that claims sin is okay. 

It was the weekend of the Seoul Queer Culture Festival, and Kiki knew that’s what he was speaking about. She had wanted to go to the festival but didn’t dare ask, and knew when she heard his sermon that she had made the right decision. For Kiki, events like the festival are a ray of hope that people are becoming more accepting of people like her, and that maybe it’s okay to be herself after all. But to her family, it’s proof that the devil is alive and trying to gain the upper hand. If they knew she liked girls, they would never accept her. 

Minji waves at her as she heads for her next class, an adorable waggle of the fingers that has Kiki’s heart singing. And then Kiki ducks into the bathroom to scrub the lipstick off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
